


don't wake me (i plan on sleeping in)

by gaydisasterdanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, ReignCorp, YOU'RE WELCOME FOR THAT, it's domestic, lena luthor also does not like the farmers market, lena luthor is not a morning person, sam arias being CUTE, samariasweek, she thinks it smells like patchouli, these two are quickly becoming my favorite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydisasterdanvers/pseuds/gaydisasterdanvers
Summary: “Stop.” Lena says firmly as she manages to grasp at one of Sam’s hands, stilling the offending extremity only momentarily before losing a battle of strength. “Samantha Arias, I swear if you do not-”“I said,” Sam starts, teeth scraping over the goosebumps that erupt across the expanse of Lena’s pale skin. Her voice drops an octave, dark and dirty and hungry, “make me.”
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 146





	don't wake me (i plan on sleeping in)

**Author's Note:**

> written for sam arias appreciation week on tumblr!
> 
> **prompt:**  
>  day 3- "make me"
> 
> **event tumblr:** samarias-week  
>  **my tumblr:** gaydisasterdanvers

The dim light of morning has barely broken across the horizon when Sam wakes, warm and relaxed beneath linen sheets. When she stretches the sleep from her limbs she’s quiet and careful, the soft pop of her joints the only sound over the soft even breathing of the bed’s other occupant. A soft smile falls across her lips at the sight of dark hair spread across the white sheets. How it’s possible for someone to be even more attractive in slumber, Sam will never know. But somehow Lena Luthor proves it’s entirely possible.  
**  
**

Saturday mornings are always like this, Sam waking early and ready to start the day. Every single week she has to fight the urge to drape her body over the other woman’s, to wake her with lazy kisses and a hand skirting dangerously across the sticky skin of her inner thigh. When it comes to Lena? It’s a magnetic pull- the way Sam’s body reacts to their proximity. Her hands continuously drawn to soft alabaster flesh, lips pulled by force to any and everywhere they can reach.  
  


“Baby,” Sam whispers, lips pressing delicately to the soft flesh where Lena’s neck meets her shoulder. Slowly, she nudges aside a mess of soft raven curls so her mouth can linger to warm the exposed flesh, “Wake up.”  
  


She lets her lips flutter across the span of a bare shoulder, towards the rounded prominence of her deltoid before tracing back towards the woman’s neck. Beneath the covers, Sam’s her hands roam across the feminine swell of Lena’s hips, up over her ribcage before wrapping around her chest and pulling her back into her embrace. 

  
“Sam,” Lena mumbles sleepily, tilting her head to try to revoke access to the column of her neck where soft kisses have turned to gentle nibbles. “Darling, I’m trying to sleep.”  
  


Sam Arias is a morning person. She wasn’t always, but somehow having a kid kind of alters any semblance of lazy mornings. Now? She wakes wide-eyed and ready to jump into action as soon as the day breaks. When she’d first met Lena Luthor, she assumed the CEO would be the same way. After all, she was always at work with her head in the newest merger documentation before sunrise. But as they spent more time together, it became clear that Lena wasn’t an early riser- she just didn’t sleep.   
  


Until Sam.  
  


Now? Trying to pull the younger woman out of bed anytime before brunch was nearly impossible. If she was lucky enough to even wake her from the pull of deep sleep, that was one thing. The hardest part was pulling the woman from the confines of the plush king sized bed. But, as always, Sam Arias was determined and motivated. Lena was resistant, but Sam was persistent.  
  


Okay, persistent to a point. Lena won more often than not.  
  


“I know,” Sam smiles softly against Lena’s skin, fingers now walking her ribs, counting each bone as her chest expands and contracts with each shallow breath, “But the farmer’s market is this morning.”  
  


“Great. Have fun,” Lena groans, pulling the covers closer around her body as she attempts to free herself from Sam’s embrace.   
  


Sam is stronger, and her pull on Lena’s body only increases the more she tries to resist.   
  


“Stop that.”  
  


“Stop what?” Sam asks, her lips ghosting over Lena’s ear before catching the lobe and tugging gently.  
  


“Sam,” Lena warns, her body betraying her and giving into the movements of Sam’s mouth, arching back into her touch against every ounce of willpower. “Stop it.”  
  


The hands counting Lena’s ribs cease, and she expects Sam to pull away. Instead, the fingers tracing her ribs press into her sides, moving manically. Sam Arias is tickling her. Her hands are relentless, moving across her ribs and waist, beneath her breasts and over her hip bones until she’s unable to remain still. She fights the touches, trying to wriggle free from the assault, the way it makes it hard for her to suck oxygen into her lungs.   
  


“Make me,” Sam breathes with a smirk as her fingers work persistent and feather light across Lena’s skin.   
  


“ _Stop_.” Lena says firmly as she manages to grasp at one of Sam’s hands, stilling the offending extremity only momentarily before losing a battle of strength. “Samantha Arias, I swear if you do not-”

  
“I said,” Sam starts, teeth scraping over the goosebumps that erupt across the expanse of Lena’s pale skin. Her voice drops an octave, dark and dirty and _hungry_ , “ _make me_.”  
  


It happens so quickly that Sam doesn’t have time to react before she’s pressed back into the mattress. It catches her off guard- Lena’s bare legs bracket her hips, fighting the roll of Sam’s body as she tries to free her hands from Lena’s grip. Deceptively strong fingers are tightly wrapped around her wrists, pinning them to the mattress just above her head.  
  


“What are you doing?” Sam asks with an audible swallow, blinking up at her girlfriend with deep doe-eyed innocence.   
  


Despite the fact that the look she’s going for is angry, it fails. Lena Luthor sits atop Sam’s abdomen, eyes dark and lips trying for a flat expression but resulting in an adorable pout. Dark hair cascades over her shoulders in soft waves, stray tendrils sleep tossed and errantly flipped out in every direction. Her features are softened, still soaked in the remnants of slumber as she stares down at Sam with an attempt at a steely gaze.  
  


“Stopping you,” Lena replies, flexing her fingers tightly around Sam’s wrists, “you should know better than to wake me before the sun, Samantha.”  
  


Sam has to bite at her lower lip to stop the smile that tugs at the corners of her mouth. On any given day, a threat from Lena would be terrifying in it’s own way. She’s a powerful woman, capable of maintaining a cool and careless expression in the face of the most demanding and high profile professionals. At least, on the surface. But this version? Disgruntled, sleepy, and about as threatening as a teddy bear? Well that’s Sam’s favorite version.   
  


It’s soft in ways that sets Sam’s skin tingling.  
  


The laugh that breaks past her lips is unexpected and it seems to take the other woman by surprise.   
  


Lena watches Sam with narrowed eyes and a raised brow, “What’s funny?”  
  


“Nothing, babe,” Sam shakes her head, using the brief distraction to push up against the woman’s grip until she’s sitting up, hands free to grasp at Lena’s cheeks so she can pull her in for a firm kiss. Their lips meld, slotting against one another in a slow lazy and comfortable rhythm.   
  


A hand presses to her sternum when she tries to trace Lena’s lips with her tongue. Sam can feel the way Lena’s lips tighten into a grin against her own, the way she laughs in a hot puff of air against her mouth.  
  


“I’m still not going to that yuppie hipster market with you,” Lena whispers before tugging Sam’s lower lip between her teeth. She pulls gently at the sensitive skin before allowing her tongue to soothe the mark from her incisor.   
  


Beneath her eyelids, Sam’s eyes roll. But she wraps her arms around Lena’s waist and shifts her hips to better settle the woman in her lap. One more lingering kiss is pressed to Lena’s lips before Sam pulls back to regard the woman’s flushed skin with dark eyes and a mischievous grin. The hands at the woman’s back slip lower, scooping beneath the swell of her backside to pull her body closer. An involuntary gasp slips past the dark haired woman’s lips as the sensitive skin at the juncture of her thighs presses hot to the firm muscle of Sam’s abdomen.  
  


“Fine,” Sam says, giving in as she slowly rolls her hips to meet Lena’s, “I guess we’ll just have to stay in bed, then.”  
  


Lena lets out a low hum of approval, “Now _that_ sounds like something worth waking up for.”


End file.
